


A Modern Christmas

by kethni



Series: Bad Things [7]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: She shivered a little, and pulled her dressing gown around her, but she didn’t move. It was a beautiful morning. The world was quiet. No stress. Nobody bothering her. She could sit here all day. There was just one thing missing.





	A Modern Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous who asked to see a Bad Things ‘verse story where Kent and Selina spend a Christmas together alone.

Here was the thing, Christmas was packaged and sold as a “family holiday,” but Marjorie had whisked Catherine off to spend the holidays with _her_ family. Selina’s mom had passed a few months ago, which spared her having to spend the day with her, but it left Selina woefully short of family options.

‘You could come and have Christmas dinner with us,’ Ben said, leaning on the conference table.

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Your idea of celebrating is to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible.’

‘In the finest traditions of Christmas,’ Ben said.

‘That’d look desperate,’ Amy said.

Dan tapped his fingers on the table. ‘What about Kent’s family?’

‘Oh no,’ Selina said. ‘That would not be…’

‘It would inevitably spur all manner of unwanted speculation,’ Kent said smoothly. ‘Months of gossip and conjecture would cloud our legislative agenda.’

‘Then fuck family,’ Ben said. ‘You’re both grownups. You’re having a quiet Christmas together.’

‘That’s boring,’ Dan said. ‘It’s not going to get much ink.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘It would likely shift the focus on Catherine, which would play well with our base of liberal leftwingers.’

Selina rapped her knuckles on the table. ‘That’s agreed then. Hey, if we’re ditching the family bullshit, can we go somewhere fun instead of staying here?’

‘Christmas on a beach might be a hard sell,’ Amy said.

‘Shit,’ Selina said.

‘Camp David is pretty comfy,’ Ben said.

Selina looked at him. ‘Knee-deep snow and those chilly ass lodges? Hard pass.’

‘A few days somewhere in the Midwest would likely be viewed quite favourably,’ Kent suggested.

‘We lost big in the Southern states,’ Amy said. ‘Texas could be a big boost, and the weather wouldn’t be ass-freezingly cold.’

Dan leaned forward. ‘Louisiana is still struggling with tourism. If you were to spend Christmas in New Orleans it could be a massive boost for the local economy.’

‘I could go spend Christmas in Syria, Dan, how about that?’ Selina retorted.

Kent cleared his throat. ‘It would make a powerful statement.’

Amy was tapping away at her tablet. ‘There’s got to be somewhere decent that you could stay which would be appropriate.’

‘Whoopee do,’ Selina said. She glanced at Kent, wondering if this was okay with him. Officially he was very restricted in what he could say. Unofficially he would have an opinion, of course he would. The problem was knowing what his opinion was and working with it.

‘It’s only going to be a few days,’ Ben said. ‘You’ve put up with worse.’

Kent met Selina’s eye and shrugged. ‘New Orleans is a fascinating city and a huge amount of rebuilding work has been done.’ He tapped his thumbs together. ‘Doubtless spending Christmas there will have its own pleasures and opportunities.’

Selina scanned his face, and then nodded. ‘Okay, New Orleans it is. This better be worth it.’

***

They crowded in the elevator down to the car. Selina glanced over her shoulder as Kent stood behind her. That was normal when he was there as an aide, but not when they were on private business. She wondered what he was thinking.

Then she felt his hand cup her ass and squeeze gently.

Selina smirked. ‘Watch yourself, Mister.’

‘Ma’am?’ he asked innocently.

She shook her head and looked back at the elevator doors. There had been a time, not that long ago, when she wouldn’t have understood the amusement in his eye or the lilt in his voice. Now she knew that he was teasing and playful. She knew that if he had an issue with New Orleans, that he wasn’t blaming her.

It wasn’t what she’d been hoping for, and it sure as shit wasn’t ideal, but it was a few days with Kent as close to alone as she was likely to get. That had to be worth something.

Right?

‘You’re an asshole,’ Selina said, as they headed to the car.

‘That’s very unfair,’ he said mildly.

‘I didn’t say I didn’t like it,’ she said, bumping against him.

‘I like bikes but I wouldn’t consider it a compliment if you called me one,’ Kent said.

Selina shook her head. ‘Yeah, ya say that. Most men would be happy to be a bike.’

Kent held the car door open for her. ‘After you, Ma’am.’

Selina flicked his nose. ‘Ya know it gets me hot when ya call me Ma’am.’

‘It’s an hour drive to the airport,’ Kent said. ‘And then two hours fifty in the plane to New Orleans.’

Selina shrugged. ‘The plane is no good, there’s too many people around.’ Selina winked at him. ‘But an hour in the back of the car should be plenty of time.’

Kent smirked at her. ‘Anything to make you happy, Ma’am.’

Selina sat back as Kent shut the door and walked around the car. It was a long time since she’d been anywhere without a dozen aides in tow. Years, maybe. Sure, there’d be a chef and kitchen staff, and the ever present secret service, but that would be it. No Gary, no Amy, and no Dan. No Catherine or Andrew either.

It was _weird_ , but also exciting.

If only they were going to be somewhere a little more… luxurious.

Kent settled into the car seat and checked his cell.

‘You’re not forgiven you know,’ Selina said.

‘For?’

‘Not shutting down New Orleans.’

He looked at her. ‘You’re the president, Selina. The final say is always yours.’

She lightly kicked his ankle. ‘Ya could’ve argued against it.’

‘It was a good idea,’ he said. ‘And I don’t particularly mind where we go, provided that we go there together.’

‘Look at ya, all romantic,’ Selina said.

‘I have my moments.’

***

The house had been extensively remodelled. Selina could see the signs of recent redecorating, and the furniture was obviously new. She wandered over to a window and looked out into the courtyard. The house was quiet, the street was not. It was so weird. She hadn’t realised how used she was to the noise of the White House; not just the conversations but the sounds of movement, rustling clothes, and hell, even the sound of people breathing. The sound of the _building_ breathing. At night it cooled and settled, the floors creaking and the air drying.

This building was quiet and a little cool. It had large, open rooms and huge windows. It even had decent WiFi, and that wasn’t something she’d find in the White House.

Kent stood behind her and slid her arms around her waist. ‘Enjoying the view?’

‘I’ve seen plenty worse,’ she said. ‘What’s the plan for tonight?’

‘A tour of the city, dinner in a nice restaurant, and then back here.’ He kissed ear. ‘For dessert.’ 

‘That’s a light schedule,’ Selina said.

‘Well, you’re on vacation,’ he said. ‘Or what passes for it when one is POTUS.’

She leaned back against him. ‘And tomorrow? What’re we doing for Christmas day?’

She felt him shrug.

‘I figured… Christmas dinner at two,’ Kent said. He nibbled her ear. ‘Before that… we can do anything you want.’

‘Ooh. I like the sound of that.’

***

They shared a bath, which was a pleasant difference. Selina was a shower gal mostly. Showers were for getting clean; baths were for luxuriating in. Baths were an unimaginably indulgence at any other time.

Selina leaned back against Kent and closed her eyes. He dabbed a blob of soap on her nose.

‘Asshole,’ she grumbled.

‘I’m quite sure it was your nose,’ Kent said.

Selina nudged him with her elbow. ‘Kiss my neck,’ she ordered.

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ he murmured. His hands were over hers, fingers entwined, thumbs stroking hers, as he kissed her ear, cheek, and jaw. His whiskers gently scratched her skin.

Selina flexed her feet in the water. ‘Neck,’ she murmured.

‘Patience.’

‘I don’t wanna.’

As he chuckled, she felt the rumble of his chest. He kissed the underneath of her jaw, then the side of her neck, working slowly down to her shoulders.

‘Kent?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Do we _gotta_  go out tonight?’

He moved to kiss the other side of her face and neck. ‘We don’t _have_ to,’ he said. ‘But we’re here. The city has some fabulous views. Amazing food.’ He gently nibbled her ear.

Selina sighed. ‘I guess we should.’

‘But you don’t have to,’ he promised. ‘It’s your decision.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘If you’d put your foot down then I could insist.’

He chuckled again. ‘You don’t need an excuse to insist.’

Selina sighed. ‘I spend all freaking day issuing orders. Ya ever think maybe that I want some time off from it?’

He slid his hands along her arms and down to her waist. ‘Honestly, no.’

‘Well, there ya go,’ she said. ‘Sometimes I want someone else to take charge.’

‘Then we won’t go,’ Kent said. ‘If you don’t want to.’

***

The tour was by car, which was the only reason that she went for it.

Selina put her feet up on his lap. He slipped off her shoes and began rubbing her feet.

‘Ya wouldn’t want me to do that for ya,’ she said.

‘You wouldn’t wish to.’ He ran his thumbs over the balls of her feet.

‘Nope.’

‘A happy circumstance then,’ he said.

Selina flexed her feet. ‘Is it that ya don’t want anyone touching them or is it me especially?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s mostly you.’

‘A girl could get offended.’

‘A girl shouldn’t be,’ he said. He shook his head. ‘I’m aware that it’s not entirely rational or reasonable but in the context of the way that men have enforced control over women, there seems to be something… demeaning about the idea of a powerful woman rubbing a man’s feet.’

Selina waved her hand. ‘Oh gimmie a break. You don’t want a foot rub because of some dumbass gender politics?’

‘Essentially, yes.’

She flicked his nose. ‘I’m the _President of the United States_. Plus, you don’t get to take my… whatever. I give it. That’s it. What word am I looking for?’

‘Autonomy?’

She nodded. ‘Right. Mine to give. Not yours to take.’ She sat back in her chair. ‘Is that why you’ve never asked me for a BJ?’

Kent blinked. ‘It’s a facet.’

‘I’ve done anal,’ she said. ‘A blowjob is nothing.’

‘I’m aware that my feelings are founded more in personal issues than in logic and cold reason,’ he said sheepishly.

Selina tapped her foot against his stomach. ‘Kent Davison, touchy feely dude?’

‘I have my moments,’ he said. ‘From time to time.’

She dropped her feet from his lap. ‘Maybe if you’re a very good boy Santa will give ya a special treat tomorrow.’

***

Selina couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a couple-y dinner in a restaurant. They were tucked in a corner, with the secret service agents on the adjacent tables, and no normals in sight. Sure, Selina knew they were there. She’d been stared at on the way in, and when she’d gone to the bathroom, and she’d heard them muttering about her. But hey, she was POTUS. Let the peons talk.

Selina sipped her wine as Kent checked his cell.

‘Hey, we’re having dinner,’ she complained.

‘Apologies, but my employer expects me to be up to date at all times.’

Selina nudged his ankle with her foot. ‘Well I bet she doesn’t expect ya to do it while you’re having dinner with your lover.’

He gave her a wry look. ‘I believe you are not entirely correct.’

She waved her hand. ‘Ya should be able to keep on top of things without checking your cell.’

‘That’s a response entirely typical of politicians,’ Kent said. ‘Demanding without making any allowance for reality.’

She flicked his nose. ‘One day I’m going to work out how to make snarky comments about mathematicians or stat guys or something.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘You frequently make “snarky” comments about me being a robot or a Vulcan.’ 

‘That’s not the same.’ She pointed her fork at him. ‘Ya probably like the idea of being a robot.’

‘I can think of worse things,’ he agreed.

Selina ate a mouthful of food. ‘But ya wouldn’t have a dick.’

He waggled his hand at her. ‘In fact, there is a growing body of research into robots for use as sexual tools.’

‘Ew, gross,’ she said. ‘Would you do that?’

Kent hesitated. ‘Do you specifically mean the robots? Because according to statistics the vast majority of men…’

‘Yeah, you all jack it,’ Selina said. ‘These robots are like those life-size plastic dolls?’

Kent took a sip of wine. ‘The robots talk.’

Selina’s lip curled up. ‘ _Talk_? What the fuck for? They could date girls for that.’

Kent smiled wryly. ‘I fear that you are missing the problem the designers are attempting to ameliorate. The robots talk, in a way, and they have extremely rudimentary artificial intelligence. In time that’ll improve.’

She shrugged. ‘What, so they can fulfil their dream to fuck Siri?’

‘For companionship,’ Kent said. ‘Alas there is a significant amount of those who crave contact, connection, and companionship but lack the ability to secure it.’

‘Weirdos,’ she said.

Kent sighed. ‘There are a great many lonely people in the world, Selina, for a thousand different reasons. Not least of which are social, mental, or physical disabilities. They have the same desires as everyone else.’

She pouted. ‘I liked it better when I thought they were just losers.’

‘Compassion is difficult,’ Kent said.

‘Shut up.’

‘Okay.’

Selina drummed her fingers on the desk. ‘Jeez, it’s not enough we’ve got actual men now they’re making fake ones?’

Kent’s lips twitched. ‘In fact, I believe that so far all the prototypes are designed as female.’

Selina smirked as she shook her head. ‘All the sex robots are gonna have tits and robo-ginas. If course they are. I guess to hell with all the lonely ladies.’

Kent shrugged. ‘The straight ones anyway.’

She rested her chin in her hand. ‘If all goes sideways with Marjorie maybe I can buy one for Catherine.’

‘Mother of the year material, right there,’ Kent said.

‘That’s me.’

***

They’d drunk a little too much wine, Kent more than Selina. As they left the restaurant, he slid his arm around her waist.

‘You smell fabulous,’ he said.

‘My perfume costs more than your shoes,’ she said.

‘My shoes will last longer,’ Kent said.

‘Pft, fat lot of good that is. When they’re taking up room in your closet because they’re out of fashion.’

They tumbled into the car together.

‘They’re _shoes_ ,’ he said. ‘I don’t care about being a fashion icon, let alone when it comes to shoes.’

As the car moved off, Selina began unpinning her hair. ‘Hey, if you’re gonna be seen in public with me, then ya better look presentable.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘I was never fashionable, even when I was right age for it not to be ridiculous.’

‘Why’re we talking about shoes?’ Selina asked.

‘Because we’re a little drunk, a little flippant, and a little… excitable,’ he said. He loosened his tie.

‘Excitable?’ Selina asked with a grin. ‘Ya mean horny?’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘Looking forward with pleasant anticipation to events shortly to come.’

She sniggered. ‘Horny.’

He checked his cell. ‘Are you tired?’

‘Nah.’ She leaned forward and kissed him. ‘Just a little sleepy. Nicely sleepy and nicely drunk.’

Kent cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. ‘You haven’t been this relaxed in a long time.’

‘D.C. doesn’t exactly make a lady feel tranquil, ya know,’ she murmured.

‘I don’t find it particularly calming either.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Guess we better make the most of being away from it.’

***

She left her shoes in the hallway. Her dress on the stairs. Her panties were in the bedroom doorway. Her bra… Her bra was folded neatly on the dresser.

‘Do ya know how much a good bra costs?’ Selina muttered, as she climbed on top of Kent.

‘You may have mentioned it once or twice,’ Kent replied, kissing her shoulders.

‘Betcha none of those robo chicks need to wear a bra.’

Kent chuckled. ‘No amount of development could ever give a “robo chick” a fraction of your personality.’

‘Yeah, ya hope,’ she said.

***

Selina woke early on Christmas morning. Kent was still asleep. His breathing was a little heavier than normal. Shit. Maybe he was getting a cold. Selina got out of bed and tucked the covers around him.

She brushed her teeth. Cleansed, toned, and moisturised her skin. Brushed her hair. Then she made a cup of coffee and sat on the rear balcony, that overlooked the private courtyard, and drank her coffee.

She shivered a little, and pulled her dressing gown around her, but she didn’t move. It was a beautiful morning. The world was quiet. No stress. Nobody bothering her. She could sit here all day. There was just one thing missing.

The door opened behind her.

‘Morning,’ Kent said.

‘Hey.’ She looked over at him. ‘Ya got a coffee?’

‘I even brought some fruit to eat,’ he said, putting the plate down on the little table. He sat next to her.

Selina slipped her hand into his.

Kent stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

‘Can we stay here?’ Selina asked.

‘You’d be bored by tomorrow,’ he said.

‘Yeah.’ She looked at him. ‘But we’ve got today.’

He nodded. ‘And you haven’t given me my Christmas present yet.’

Selina grinned. ‘Oh yeah. Mustn’t forget about that.’

The End.

 

 

 


End file.
